


in time

by lindsay23333



Category: In Time (2011), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 250粉贺双飞组，ooc @SuessieTT 点的刀子 in time电影的世界观。。。再虐下去我就成妖刀姬了，之后都是甜甜的纯糖。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	in time

这个世界上，时间就是生命，法拉深知这一点。

从小生长在贫困区的法拉已经为自己的生命奋斗了十多年，从20岁开始，他们的生命就不再流逝，取而代之的是手臂上不断减少的一串数字，那是他们剩余的时间，那是他们的生命。

贫困区的人们永远是匆忙的，他们在大街上奔跑，从不停下自己的步伐，因为他们知道任何被浪费的时间都是在让他们和死神更亲密的接触。  
这个世界没有金钱，人们所支付的是他们的时间，也是他们剩下的生命。

从二十岁那天起，法拉就一个人打了三份工，不间断的在街道中奔走才能让她赚得度过下一天的时间。在这里，时间就是金钱，时间就是生命。  
人们会为了金钱烧杀抢掠，他们自然也会为了别人手中的时间而犯下不可饶恕的罪行。  
贫困区内到处都是抢劫时间的强盗，一不留神就会被他们夺取生命，所以这里生存的人必须强大才能见到第二天的太阳。

劳累了一天，法拉快跑着回到了家，与其说是家不如说就是一个小地下室，她打开摇摇欲坠的房门将自己瘫在只有一层床单的铁架床上，床被她的体重压的呻吟。法拉看着灰色带着霉菌的天花板出神。  
午夜十二点她还在酒吧有一份弹吉他的工作，现在休息是必要的，可她却完全不想睡觉。  
举起自己的手臂，一串数字正在不断地流逝。  
“还剩三天”法拉计算着自己剩下的时间。  
“酒吧的工作结束又能拿到一个小时，扣去生活必需品的时间我大概可以休息半天时间”  
揉着酸疼的肩膀，法拉从床上爬了起来，她拿起墙上的吉他抱在手中简单的弹了几个音符当作练习，然后又颓废的放了下去。  
“我什么时候才能活得不这么累”她默默的叹息，抱着吉他瘫坐在床上，心中是无限的倦意。  
生在贫困区，这种生活便是永恒，因为没人想要那么简单就去死。

无论多么疲劳法拉还是在午夜拿着吉他出发去了酒吧，一路上有些不怀好意的视线盯着她，法拉丝毫没有在意，她足够强大到能够把那些强盗的时间全都抢走，这片区域的地痞没有一个敢动她。  
来到了酒吧，夜生活才刚刚开始，只有零星的几个客人在吧台上疲倦的喝酒。  
“法拉你来了”老板在柜台打招呼。  
“今天的曲目是什么”法拉有气无力的举了下吉他算是打招呼。  
“今天随意发挥，反正也就那么几个人，那么几首曲子，有的听就好”  
“那我就随便弹了，希望今天能有点小费”  
“小费？”老板像是听到了天大的笑话。  
“这里可是贫困区，大家的时间都是从牙缝里挤出来的，哪里有什么小费可拿，那是富人才会干的事情”他大笑着使劲拍了拍法拉的肩膀。  
“我知道，就是开个玩笑，人至少要有点梦想”法拉没有拍开老板的手，她也根本没有那个力气。  
“梦等着睡觉的时候做去吧，现在可得好好干活让客人满意，不然我可不会付给你时间”  
“真是小气鬼”  
“你还想怎么样，这他娘的可是贫困区啊”老板的手拍在法拉的背上把她拍的一个踉跄。她与这里的老板关系不错，算是多年的老朋友，所以开跟时间相关的玩笑也无所谓，这要是换到别人估计就要把枪指在法拉的脑袋上。  
“希望今天能早点下班啊”法拉嘀咕，坐在了自己经常坐的那个地方。

漫不经心的拨着弦，绵软无力的曲调笼罩了整个酒吧，老板瞪了法拉一眼，法拉赶紧正坐选了个算是欢快的调子继续。

酒吧人来人往，法拉一刻不停的弹着自己的旧吉他，邋里邋遢的客人带着浑身酒气来了又走，很快就要到酒吧关门的凌晨三点。老板开始收拾柜台上的东西，法拉也停下了弹吉他的手。

送走了最后一名醉汉，法拉站起身抻了个懒腰准备向老板讨要今晚的工资，这时候忽然有一名客人打开了酒吧的大门。  
“对不起，我们打烊了”老板摆手。  
来人身材娇小，黑色裙子和披风包裹了大部分脸和身体让人看不出容貌，但一看就是个小女孩。酒吧打烊让她看起来很为难的样子，踌躇了一下女孩将视线转向法拉，一对天蓝色的瞳孔撞进了法拉的视野里。  
“抱歉，规矩就是规矩，但我可以送你回家，女孩子不该这么晚还在外面呆着”法拉还是替女孩解了围，她觉得这个客人是个还没成年的小女孩背着父母偷偷跑来体会大人的生活，酒吧里这样的青年并不算少见，没有时间的他们也不会成为强盗的抢劫对象，他们是贫困区真正意义上自由活着的那一类人。  
“你送她回去我也不用担心，这是你今晚的报酬”老板将自己的时间对准法拉的时间，一小时从老板的手臂上转移到了法拉的身上。期间女孩一直安静的看着这一切，法拉觉得她的目光中带着些许好奇。  
“好了，走吧，老板晚安”法拉背上吉他和女孩一起出了门”  
“记得梦里多拿点小费”老板调侃，法拉无奈的笑了。

“好了，你家在哪？”走出一段距离，在酒吧前面的十字路口，法拉停下脚步问身边的女孩。  
“我家住在西边”女孩指了一个方向。  
“西边离穿越富人区的桥很近啊”法拉向西边出发，女孩紧紧跟着她。  
“所以你的父母没告诉你太阳下山之后贫困区非常危险吗，虽然你现在还是自由人，但谁知道那些强盗会做出什么，今天没出事算你运气好，以后可别这么干了”法拉严肃的叮嘱。  
“我只是有些好奇......”女孩拧着自己的裙角。  
“我的父母从来不让我到外面玩”  
“你的父母是对的，外面太危险了，还是等你长大再面对吧”  
“哦……”女孩发出单个音节，也不知听没听进去。

两人走了很久，女孩一直走到通往富人区的高速旁才停下。  
“我的家就在不远处，你送到这里就可以了”  
“你确定没问题吗”法拉狐疑地看着空旷的四周。  
“没问题，我的家人会来接我的”女孩终于扬起了脸，露出微笑，金色的头发从斗篷中落下。她摘下了自己的帽子。  
法拉在一瞬间觉得自己看到了下凡的天使。

“谢谢你送我过来，这是给你的小费”女孩摘下手套将自己的时间对准了法拉的时间，整整一年的时间被转移到了法拉手里。  
“我走了，再见！”拦住一辆计程车，女孩的身影消失在了车中，只留下还呆愣在地的法拉。  
法拉看着自己手臂上的数字嘴都合不上，过了一会，她狠狠的扇了自己一巴掌。  
“疼死我了！”  
抚摸着被打红的脸颊，法拉终于意识到这并不是个梦。  
“我的梦成真了？”只是她依旧不敢相信。  
回想起刚才金发女孩手上那接近无穷的数字，法拉才相信她刚刚遇到了一位富人区的千金小姐。  
“天下真是无奇不有”她摇了摇头踏上了回家的路。

一年的时间代表着什么？在富人区也许只是一顿饭的价钱，但在贫困区可是要人命的东西，拥有了一年零三天的法拉在手臂上缠上了绷带对外说是工伤继续她忙碌的生活，她可不想被人看见之后第二天惨死街头。

“你的手怎么了？那群小混混又找你麻烦了？”老板调着酒，对法拉手上的绷带扬头。  
“要我说你就应该拿走他们的时间，有那个胆量抢劫就应该有胆量付出代价。”  
“我可不想为了几个小时杀人，这样就和他们没有区别了”法拉的视线停留在自己的吉他上  
“何况放着他们不管他们也不一定见得到明天的太阳”

贫困区死人简直是太正常了，每天都会有无数的人因为时间耗尽在绝望中死去，尸体都被抛在河边，每天早上自然会有人来清理，这是他们一生都逃不脱的诅咒。

“你有向往过富人区吗？”老板问到  
“我幻想过，但是我们谁都不会有机会”  
“也是，毕竟车票太贵，一次就两个月的时间，我可不想死在计程车上”老板又笑了  
“我们这种生在贫困区的人还是不要对生活抱有幻想的好，不然就活不下去了”  
法拉点头赞同，脑中忽然想起了那个女孩手臂上几乎无限的时间。  
“那么多的时间他们是怎么生活的呢？”念头一出来，法拉马上就摇头驱散了脑中的问题。  
她是贫困区的人，不能对富人区有一星半点的向往。

午夜，客人们来来往往，那个熟悉的黑色身影忽然推门而入，法拉震惊的直接站了起来。  
“我想要点一杯鸡尾酒”  
话刚出口，法拉一下抓住了她的手臂将她往酒吧角落拖去，顺带对老板做了一个手势，老板点了点头。  
“你不要命了！”看着一脸茫然的女孩，法拉的怒气止不住的往上冒。  
“我只是......”  
“富人区的大小姐别来贫困区冒险！你不知道自己要付出什么样的代价”法拉压低了声音。  
“看你昨天给我时间的代价”法拉伸出了那只绑着绷带的手。  
“仅仅是一年的时间我就得好好藏起来夹着尾巴做人，不然我第二天就会被枪打爆脑袋抛尸在河边，你知道你的时间会在贫困区引起多大的骚动吗？”  
“可是......”  
“看来你是不会懂了”法拉一咬牙，她拽下女孩的手套不顾她的意愿将她手臂上的时间往自己的手臂上传送，女孩无论如何都挣脱不了她的手，她露出了惊恐的表情。  
“你知道害怕了？”法拉停止了传输。  
“现在我把时间还给你，不是每个人都像我一样好心，拿回时间赶紧回家去，这不是富人家小孩子来玩的地方”  
法拉将时间尽数传送了回去，包括之前女孩给她的那一年，现在她剩下了两天零十二个小时。  
“可是我真的厌倦了”女孩看着手臂上的时间。  
“富人区的生活太过无趣吗我不知道怎么形容，感觉自己呆在笼子里无论如何都飞不出去，所以我想来贫困区看看能不能找到自由的感觉......”  
“哈哈哈”法拉笑出了声。  
“果然这是富人家才会有的思想，贫困区的人为了活下去就已经竭尽全力，哪还管什么自由不自由，只有活着才是我们每天的目标。”  
“可是......”女孩又拧起了自己的裙角。  
“我也想工作，我也想帮助别人，可我的家族不允许我这么做，整个富人区都知道我家族的名号，我想去服务行业根本就不可能......”  
“所以你就来贫困区找机会？”法拉不知道怎么表达自己无奈的心情，她是在对这个女孩无可奈何。  
“我也想来看看贫困区的人是怎么生活的......”女孩的声音越来越小。  
“你半夜跑到这里来你的家人不会担心？”  
“他们太忙了，我失踪一个星期也不会有问题”  
“富人区都是些什么人啊”法拉扶额。  
“总之你赶紧回家，我会把你送到地方，以后不要再来了”  
“我才不要！”女孩拽住了法拉的衣服  
“我好不容易逃出来的！才不要轻易回去！求求你就让我在贫困区呆两天”  
“这会要了你的命！”法拉提高了音量。  
“可是我不想回去做一个永生的人偶，求你了，就几天，让我体会一下活着的感觉！”女孩拽紧了法拉的衣角，生怕她跑掉。  
“你......”  
“我不管，反正我不会回去的！”女孩的眼神坚定，法拉觉得头疼的几乎炸裂，可她天生的正义感又让她不能丢下这个女孩不管。  
“行吧，败给你了”法拉长叹一口气低下了头“你先在我家住几天，看够了就走，我会想方设法联系你的家人，即使被富人区的那些家伙鄙视，别把自己的生命当儿戏。”  
“谢谢你！”女孩上前给的法拉一个拥抱，温暖柔软的触感将法拉包裹，法拉一瞬间愣住了，她已经很久很久没有和任何人有过肢体接触了，久到忘记了其实人类是一种温暖的生物。

“老板，今天我得早退了”法拉跟老板打招呼  
“我只能付你半小时的工资”老板看起来并不在意  
“你不付也没关系，我要先处理这个大小姐”  
“你不用在意我，我会乖乖在这里等你完成工作的”女孩生怕自己给法拉添麻烦，连忙开口  
“没关系，而且你本身已经很麻烦了，现在赶紧跟我回家”法拉牵起了女孩的手。  
“祝你晚上过得愉快”老板露出一个坏笑  
“你想哪去了！”要不是离得远法拉绝对要给老板一个肘击，女孩懵懂的看着他们。  
“行了行了，晚安法芮尔”  
“晚安，老板”

牵着女孩的手，法拉踏上了回家的路。  
“为什么街上的人都在跑呢？”女孩疑惑  
“因为没人想要浪费时间”法拉耐心的解答  
“即使是几秒钟也不行吗？”  
“几秒钟可能就决定了一个人的生死，我们不敢冒这个险。”  
“是这样的啊”女孩看起来还是不明白，法拉只能叹气。

“来了这里就要遵守规矩，明天早上跟我去银行，你作为富人区的孩子应该有账户吧”  
“有是有......”  
“把你身上的时间全都存进去，只留下一周然后自己去找工作养活自己，不是说了要体会自由吗？我来给你展示贫困区的自由”  
“哦.....好的”

看着女孩乖乖的样子，法拉开始反思自己是不是太凶了，一周时间是不是太少了，可看到女孩精致的如洋娃娃一般的脸，法拉又狠下了心。  
“这个女孩不属于这里，她必须回去”她忠告自己。

女孩的手不似法拉的手上全是老茧，她的手温暖又柔软，这让法拉有些舍不得放开，她已经太久太久没感受过温暖了，这让她有点像只扑火的飞蛾，可能这就是她没有狠心把女孩丢上计程车的原因。她私心想占有这份温暖，就算一段时间也好。

“你叫法芮尔？”女孩突然问  
“对，熟人也叫我法拉”  
“我叫安吉拉”女孩对法拉微笑，比阳光还温柔，深入人心。  
“我不在乎你叫什么，反正玩够了就赶紧走”  
“好的”女孩丝毫没有生气或者尴尬，这让法拉更加气恼。  
“你就没有一点防人之心吗？”她不由得喊了出来  
“我知道什么是坏人，但你是好人”安吉拉的眼睛眯成了弯弯的月牙，法拉被堵的无话可说。  
回到家中，法拉将吉他挂在了墙上，安吉拉在好奇的打量着这个小小的地下室。  
“床在门口，厕所在那边，今天你睡床上我睡地板，虽然床和地板一样硬但至少干净”法拉一边说着脱下了自己的大衣，女孩也脱下了自己的披风，她有些局促的看了看床，然后把披风铺了上去。  
姣好的身材一览无余，法拉的视线在她胸前的滚圆处停留了一下，随后向下，掠过她纤细的腰肢，然后是修长的美腿。这个女孩简直是尤物。打量安吉拉的同时，安吉拉也在打量着她。富有力量感的肌肉从紧身的毛衣中突出，却并不虬结，修长的身体配上健康的小麦色皮肤给人一种凌厉的感觉，眼神却又那么温柔。  
她们打量着对方，心中都不知不觉给对方加了一些好感。  
“赶紧睡吧，明天还要早起”意识到自己在干什么，法拉尴尬的假咳转移话题，安吉拉“嗯”了一声，背过身红了脸。

不再有什么问题，法拉关上了灯，屋子里只剩下两人的呼吸声，一夜无梦。

凌晨五点，法拉把明显睡的不舒服的女孩叫了起来，他们要趁人还不多的时候赶紧去银行。  
法拉拉着女孩的手在街道上狂奔，女孩气喘吁吁地跟在她身后，最后法拉干脆一把抱起了女孩继续跑，安吉拉捂住脸不敢看法拉。

到了银行，法拉帮助女孩迅速的把时间全都存了进去只留下一周时间给她，说明了可以打工的地方之后她给了女孩一个连接自己手机的报警器就赶紧去工作的地方上班，安吉拉有些不知所措的拿着报警器在路中间站着，随后她低头看起法拉给他的一堆打工资料。  
忽然想到她以后就要自己挣钱养活自己，安吉拉不由得激动的红了脸，这才是她想要的，有价值的生活。

整整一天法拉都心不在焉，弄的老板扣了她几分钟的工资，她一直在担心安吉拉能不能胜任那些工作，会不会遇到危险，整个过程如坐针毡，等到一下班她就马上跑回了家，家中没有安吉拉，只有一张字条。  
“我找到工作了！”大大的感叹号旁边还有一张笑脸，法拉不由得露出了微笑。  
“这个女孩还挺厉害的.....等会，既然能用时间说明她根本不是孩子啊”法拉忽然意识到了重要的事情。

安吉拉找到的是一家简陋的咖啡店，因为她姣好的容貌几乎没有面试就被录用了。一天下来她的工作也十分完美，没有一点差错。如阳光般的笑容还为老板招揽了很多客人，老板是由衷的喜欢她。  
一天结束，安吉拉收拾东西准备回家，附近的小混混早就盯上了这个金黄色的目标，都想从她手上把时间抢走，然而法拉这个煞星却站在咖啡店门口，这让他们很是为难。  
“今天工作的怎么样？”看到安吉拉出门，法拉迎了上去。  
“你怎么知道我在这里？”安吉拉很惊讶  
“我当然知道你在哪里，我在这里可已经生活了将近三十年”  
“那无论我在哪里你都能找到我是吗？”  
“当然，我肯定能找到你”  
“那真是太好了！”安吉拉抱住了法拉的手臂，法拉温柔的摸了摸她的头。

时间很快过去，安吉拉在咖啡店工作的如鱼得水，那些剩余的时间根本就不会影响她的心情，无论时间还剩下多少，她始终不疾不徐，带着优雅的气质，和法拉的急躁完全不同。  
“可能这就是富人吧”法拉感叹。

终于，安吉拉的失踪被发现了，报纸上刊登了寻人启事，警察也全部出动，安吉拉这才意识到自己其实并不属于这个贫困区，当天下午，法拉带着她去银行拿回了所有的时间将她送到了贫困区西边的公路。  
“再见！谢谢你带我体会了这么快乐的时光”  
“回去就不要再回来了，别让你的家人担心”  
“我还会回来找你的！”  
“都说了别回来了！”  
虽然是斥责的语气，但法拉的嘴角始终带着笑，她由衷的喜欢这个温柔又美丽的女孩，虽然她的年龄根本就不是女孩子。

“应该不会再见了吧”法拉看着远去的计程车这么想着  
“有她的时光也不赖”她走上了回家的路。

然而安吉拉并没能回到家。

得知她失踪的消息是第二天早上，据说她被贫困区的一伙强盗绑架了，绑匪向她的父母要了不菲的时间。  
“都是我的错！我应该把她送到地方才对”法拉陷入了深深的自责。  
“如果是贫困区的话我应该找得到她”法拉穿上了大衣。  
“我一定会找到她！我说了我肯定能找到她！”

揍翻了周围的一些小混混，法拉的到了强盗团伙的大致出行路线，她沿途一路找了过去潜入了他们的基地。  
蹲在老旧建筑的裂缝中，法拉看到了被绑在椅子上的安吉拉，她默默拨通了报警电话。

警察来的很快，强盗团伙很快就被包围，法拉从内部潜行干掉安吉拉附近的看守，当警察们冲进来的时候她已经在解安吉拉的绳索了。  
“法拉！你果然找到我了！”  
安吉拉激动的眼泪都流了出来，法拉看了下她手上的时间，没有什么变动，还是几乎无穷，看来那伙强盗还没能研究出究竟怎么分配安吉拉的时间。  
“你该走了”法拉将安吉拉送去了警察身边，解救人质有功，法拉觉得她可能可以得到几天时间作为奖励，然而只要安吉拉平安就好。

目送警察们与安吉拉离开，法拉也跟了上去，这时候身后忽然响起了枪声，裂缝中，一个强盗带着疯狂的笑扔掉了手中的枪，安吉拉的胸口绽放出一朵血色的玫瑰。  
“安吉拉！”法拉大喊，她听不见周围的一切声响，看不到那一片混乱，她眼中只有倒在血泊中的安吉拉。  
“安吉拉.......安吉拉”法拉无措的握住她的手  
“法拉.......”安吉拉茫然的看着周围的鲜红，然后将手臂放在了法拉的时间上。她当着说有人的面将时间赠送给了法拉。  
“我想沉睡在一片花海里”她说，眼睛弯弯的像两个月牙。  
“真是任性的大小姐”法拉的泪水模糊了视线。

时间归零，安吉拉彻底失去了生机，所有的人都沉默的站在一边，只有法拉抱着安吉拉的尸体，眼中的泪水滚烫。  
“我会实现你的愿望”

贫困区没有花海，但有一天，破旧的石桥上废弃的老楼里开了花。据说有一个时间接近无穷的褐色皮肤女性十年如一日的在那里种花。没人知道她是谁，因为知道的人都已经走了，没人知道她活了多少年，因为她还剩下接近无穷尽的时间。  
有一天，正片建筑都被植物腐蚀倒塌的时候，那片区域出现了一片花海，比撒哈拉沙漠中的五彩斑斓还要绚丽。  
“安吉拉，我终于完成了你的愿望”法拉站在一片花海中眺望着远方，她忽然倒在花海里，脸上带着微笑。  
“现在我要来见你了”  
手臂上的时间终于变成了零，躺在花海中的法拉再无声息。


End file.
